


Couleur Sombre

by lilith696



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Henriette-mentioned, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, mignonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Philippe is upset because of his wife's death. How will the Chevalier handle it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> -My first attempt at writing this pairing.  
> -I finished the show in two days and now I'm obsessed and in need of more.  
> -Let's face it Louis will always be a dick.  
> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is very appreciated.  
> -Enjoy!

He sat there on the chair infront of the fireplace. Thinking. Contemplating. Grieving. Henriette had died while clutching his hand almost the same way as his mother. Tears gently stained his cheeks. He felt suffocated, helpless, boneless. Damn Louis and all his greatness. Damn France, the throne, the court, and everything along with it.  
He held his head between his hands trying to fold into himself, maybe he would disappear and make all this pain go with him.  
He felt his mind slipping into a dark corner. He knew he could not and would not stay in Versailles; the place had brought nothing but sorrow, plots and death.  
He knew he would crumble more with each more day spent in there, and feared for his sanity.  
The tears did not seem to cease as he sat there weeping silently. 

The Chevalier de Lorraine walked through the hallways of the palace hurriedly, he had learnt of Henriette's death and knew that his dear Philippe would be upset.  
He himself was never on great terms with the woman, but nevertheless he knew his lover had always cared for her; they had been friends since childhood.  
He hoped that the beautiful man was not in too much distress but the moment he stepped into the room, he knew it was a lost cause. Louis will not have the satisfaction of keeping his brother by his side much longer.  
His lover was hunched over on a chair weeping and the Chevalier's heart broke to pieces at the sight. He approached the prince and laid his hands on his shoulders soothing him softly  
"Come now my love. I got you."  
He whispered into his ear and felt Philippe relaxing a little bit, he then went around and settled on the floor infront of the chair before tugging the still crying man down onto his lap. 

Philippe started to quieten down as soon as he was wrapped in the Chevalier's warm embrace.  
"I cannot bare this much longer." He hiccuped into his lover's chest,  
"I know my darling, and you won't have to." Came the gentle replay and Philippe couldn't help but feel loved and understood. He lifted his head to stare into the Chevalier's warm green eyes and felt like he belonged there. 

The Chevalier wiped at the tear stained cheeks and planted a soft kiss upon Philippe's lips,  
"I love you, mignonette."  
He was granted a little smile and was taken by surprise when he was kissed passionately, Philippe had moved himself and was now straddling him as the kiss went on for a while.  
When they broke apart the prince looked at his lover and graced him with a  
"I love you too."

They kissed again hungrily as hands began to wander and blood rushed southward,  
"Let us move to the bed mignonette. "  
"No! Please, take me here, right here, make me forget if only for a while."  
Philippe's eyes were so full of hope and the Chevalier would die before refusing him. He undressed him slowly kissing every inch of flesh that was revealed to him, and mapping his hands all over the soft skin.  
Philippe reached out to underess his lover but his hands were slapped away,  
"This night is all for you my darling, you should just relax and let me love you."  
Philippe only nodded and yielded to the pleasure he was receiving.  
The Chevalier didn't stop until he had him all bare, touched and kissed everywhere, then he stripped himself and layed fully ontop of his lover whom spread his legs for him in utter surrender.  
They kissed deeply, while humping each other, then the Chevalier went all the way down and sank his lover's cock into his mouth while his fingers teased the little hole.  
Philippe moaned as he felt fingers breaching him, preparing him for what he craved. His lover's mouth did wonders on his member while the tip of his finger stroked the pleasure nub inside of him and he feared coming undone before they join,  
"Love, please stop. I need you inside of me now."  
The Chevalier complied to the Duek's plea and withdrew from his tempting body, he reached down to slicken himself with spit then started to push slowly into the tight channel.  
Philippe gave a moan of satisfaction at being filled to the limit and wrapped his legs around his lover's hips urging him to move.  
They moved together relishing in pleasure, moans, groans and whispers of love echoed off the walls of the chamber.  
"Oh.. ooh.. aaaah.. God! .. aah.. don't stop.. umm..aaah..I'm.. almost.. there.. love.."  
"Oh.. Philippe.. oh so beautiful.. umm so exquisite...come..undome..for..me..mignonette.. ",  
The Chevalier felt something hot hit his stomach as the channel around him clenched deliciously ripping his orgasm out of his body. He collapsed ontop of his lover trying to catch his breath.  
Suddenly, the door was jerked open and Louis strode into the room. The lovers were so surprised by the interruption they didn't have enough time to cover themselves and just layed there naked under Louis's hard stare,  
"I did not know you were busy, brother. So soon after your wife's death?!"  
Philippe was so caught off guard he did not have anything to say to his brother.  
"Regarding, we will hold a prayer for her in my rooms first thing in the morning. I wanted to inform you."  
And just like that he strode out.  
Philippe buried his head into the floor and had an urge to cry again. Why was his luck so bad?  
The Chevalier sensed the shift in mood and cursed Louis for his words and timing. He pulled Philippe close to him and envloped him with his body while stroking his long dark hair,  
"Mignonette, I love you."  
Philippe sighed and decided to push all thoughts of his brother and everything else to the back of his head and live the moment with his loving Chevalier,  
"I love you too."

The Chevalier felt his lover's breathing evening out and got up to carry him to the bed. He tucked him in and climbed next to him. The brilliant blues opened slightly and the full lips blessed him with a warm smile, he felt himself falling in love all over again, then he entwined his body with his lover's for much deserved slumber.


End file.
